The present invention relates to a slewing motor for an active roll stabilizer such as is used in modern motor vehicles for avoiding rolling movements of the vehicle body. The slewing motor is used here selectively to build up and reduce forces which counteract the rolling.
DE 10 2005 031 414 A1 has disclosed, for example, a slewing motor for compensating for vehicle movements, wherein this slewing motor is arranged in a stabilizer and is connected to the two ends (facing one another) of a first stabilizer half and of a second stabilizer half.
In particular in the case of straight-ahead travel and one-sided springing movement, for example when traveling on uneven roadways, faulty behavior of such active roll stabilizers can have disadvantageous effects. The cause of this faulty behavior is the relative rotation between the two stabilizer halves at low torques and high frequencies which are transmitted to the slewing motor.